The Hunt
by WriterSymone
Summary: So, this is an Edward/Jasper fic. It has Lemon. Enjoy.


**_I wrote this story for my friend's friend. She loves Jasper/Edward, so this is for her. _**

**_LEMON!! _**

Edward and Jasper ran through the forest. Two bears were ahead of them and they wanted to see who could make it there first. Glancing at each other, they pushed themselves to their limits, neck an neck as they plummeted through the foliage of the forest, dodging trees and visible roots.

The bears came into view, both massive and male. Edward charged with the fury of the beast, slamming hard into it at the same time Jasper did. They tumbled to the ground, wrestling the bears and sinking their teeth deep into the furry necks and into a main vein. The bears fought against the two vampires, their claws scrabbling at air as the vampires hugged themselves to the giant beasts' bodies.

Pulling away with satisfied gasps, the bears stumbled into a stupor, their minds fogged at the loss of blood. They hadn't killed the animals, but they knew they were going to be a little clumsy for a few days. Jasper grinned broadly at Edward, his eyes bright with fresh blood.

Dropping to the ground, Edward patted the spot next to him. Jasper sat gracefully beside him, leaning back on his arms, his legs stretched out in front of him. Edward studied Jasper's body, the lean hard muscles beneath the marble skin, the gorgeous hair that slightly draped his face. He'd never seen a more gorgeous man.

Jasper looked at Edward, smiling seductively at his secret lover. Leaning over, Jasper set his lips against Edward's. A soft groan escaped Edward at the feeling of Jasper's cold lips pressed to his own. He was caught in the sudden passion, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth wider to Jasper.

Their tongues met, the coppery taste of the bear's blood still in their mouth's. Edward laid Jasper back among the leaves and ferns of the forest floor, mounting Jasper and straddling him as they tore at each other's clothes, making sure not to rip them in their passion.

Jasper's hands raked up Edward's bare chest, knowing Edward didn't have to be gentle with him like he did when he was with Bella. Grabbing Edward's hip, Jasper flipped him, pressing himself hard against Edward, their erections digging into the other's stone-like bodies.

Pants were discarded in a flash, boxers ripped off in the angry passion that coursed through them both. Neither cared if they went commando. After so many times of secret passion-filled fucking, it was Edward's turn to be the bitch and Jasper's turn to dominate.

Moving back, Jasper sat on the damp ground and grinned darkly at Edward, "suck me." Edward's brow quirked at the sudden command in Jasper, he'd never seen Jasper be dominate. It thrilled him, making his cock jump as he got on his knees and bent over Jasper, capturing the stiff erection with his mouth and beginning a slow human bob of his head. Jasper threaded his fingers through Edward's hair, pulling hard and making the other vampire groan in pleasure.

The groan made Jasper gasp, oh god how good it felt. Edward quickened his pace, his head beginning to move inhumanly fast along Jasper's cock. He sucked hard, his tongue rolling along the stiff shaft, dragging up and down rapidly.

Jasper's cock pulsed in Edward's mouth as he plunged his mouth rapid and hard, the stiff shaft battering the back of Edward's throat as if he were being punched. He didn't mind it and kept going, Jasper's thoughts ringing loud in his head.

_I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! OH EDWARD!! Sticky, fire like liquid burst into Edward's mouth with the force of an eighty mile an hour train. He slowed his head and sucking, swallowing the burning liquid down and slowly pulling off his cock with a pop. A stream of venomous cum-filled saliva linked Edward's mouth to Jasper's cock._

_Gripping each side of Edward's head, Jasper kissed him hard, spinning him around and slamming his still erect shaft deep into Edward's ass. With a moan of pleasure at the sudden intrusion, Edward pushed his ass back, begging Jasper to take him. Hard and fast._

_Obliging, Jasper began a rapid fuck, slamming his cock deeper and deeper into the tight heat surrounding him. Moaning, Jasper leaned over and wrapped his hand around Edward's cock, beginning a rapid hand job that no human could ever come close to._

_His hand was a blur on Edward's cock, their cries and moans mingling as they fucked. It was the only thing that quickened their breaths and exhausted them. With a sudden jerk, Edward came on the rotting leaves beneath him, Jasper's hand slicking in it and smoothing the hot liquid over the shaft of Edward's cock._

_Grabbing Edward's hip, Jasper slammed as hard as possible into Edward's ass, his cum filling him and spilling out around his cock._

_Pulling free, they collapsed on the ground, their arms entwined as they kissed and settled their shaking nerves from the intense fucking only a vampire could accomplish._


End file.
